Para siempre
by Maaite
Summary: El rojo es un muy bonito color, y de eso Martín esta consiente.


Danzando al compás de la melodía, porque no hay razón para no hacerlo. Ambos vestimos de traje negro. Nos vemos elegantes, mas tu pareces un verdadero demonio, con tu porte delgado y tus cabellos castaños con ese olor que me mata, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro esta.

– _Me encantás._

Digo mientras carcajeo, con mi derecha en tu cintura, un poco más abajo quizás. Tu derecha en una situación parecida a la mía, mientras nuestras manos izquierdas se encuentran entrelazadas. Tu gruñes por lo bajo y luego te sonrojas, más no me apartas.

–_Weon._

Es lo que sale de tus _puros_ labios y yo solo puedo reír. No esperaba menos de ti, Manuel.

-_Che, ¿ya te dije que me tenes loco?_

Tu reacción no se hace esperar, y ahora pareces un vulgar tomate, más a mi parecer, el rojo es tu color… deberías usarlo más a menudo, querido.

Me pierdo en tus marrones ojos que me hunden en las profundidades de tu alma, me paso la lengua por los labios con deseo, más los deseos deberán esperar, ahora danzamos, y nada me puede hacer más feliz que tenerte a mi lado. Desearía tenerte así para siempre…

Noto que me devuelves la mirada y abres tus labios, más no se escucha palabra alguna, espera, ¿Son tus ojos los que se abren a más no poder y me miran sorprendidos?

Te beso mientras tú desesperadamente tratas de coger aire y hacerlo llegar a tus necesitados pulmones.

Seguimos bailando dejando una estela de rojo por donde pasamos.

Te apego más a mí, mientras mi mano se tiñe de ese líquido rojizo que empezó a desprender de ti hace un momento.

Nos separamos. Pero solo nuestras bocas.

Veo en tus ojos el dolor que te produce, te conozco demasiado, más que a mí mismo si me permites decirlo. Pero no te preocupes, ya pasara querido.

-_¿M-martín?_

Dijiste finalmente con la voz quebrada.

-_¿Si?_

-_¿Por… por qué?_

Te costaba respirar, siento como el corazón bombea cada vez más lento, mas tú eres fuertes y te resistes a dejar de vivir por lo menos un par de minutos más.

-_Porque el rojo es un lindo color, te queda muy bien amor._

Digo simplemente, mientras saco mi mano de tu cintura y paso mi pulgar por debajo de tu ojo, luego por tus mejillas, tiñendo todo de rojo, rojo sangre, a mi parecer es la tonalidad más gloriosa de todas.

Te deje sin palabras, lo sé. Sonrío por lo grosso que soy, es difícil dejarte mudo. Mas yo lo logro.

Te tomo del mentón de manera en que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

Tu boca se entreabre inconscientemente.

Se me tentadora.

Me acerco. Siento tu fresco aliento en mi rostro.

Tu rostro se ve adorable, querido.

Mantengo mi sonrisa mientras delineo tus labios con mi dedo índice, dejando un rastro rojo, haciendo que tus labios se vean más apetecibles que de costumbre, a niveles extremos. No aguanto más y te vuelvo a besar, mas tu no correspondes. Te estás haciendo el difícil ¿he? Bueno, sabes que me encantan los retos.

Vuelvo a posar mi mano ensangrentada en tu espalda a la altura de tu cintura, para acercarte aún más a mí, y también porque tu paso se está volviendo cada vez más perezoso, pero solo un poco. Tal vez te has distraído.

Eso no me gusta. Por lo que te beso con más deseo.

Tu atención debería ser solo para mí.

Para nadie más que para mí.

Te muerdo el labio juguetonamente hasta que también empieza a brotar sangre de este.

Me separo de tus hinchados labios para unir nuestras frentes una contra otra, mientras nuestros alientos se mezclan.

Hay un olor dulzón.

Sangre.

Tengo unas ganas tremendas de romper este silencio, pero tu ruidosa respiración, no, nuestras bulliciosas respiraciones lo hacen por nosotros.

Nuestros besos son de otro mundo. ¿No lo has notado?

Porque cada vez que nos besamos siento como si estuviera en el cielo, o en el mismísimo infierno. Aunque eso me da igual.

Te está quedando poco tiempo, lo sabes. Esta es mi parte favorita.

Cierras tus parpados lentamente, pero yo no quiero eso, quiero que lo último que veas en este mundo sean mis ojos.

-_Che, abrí los ojos, amor._

Te pido y tú contestas, abres tus ojos dejándome en esa profundidad de pensamientos que se arremolinan, batallando entre ellas. Y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Ese brillo, ese remolino… se apagó. Se apagó cual interruptor.

Tus pasos se detienen, ahora te arrastro.

Tus manos se aflojan, te las sostengo con fuerza, manteniéndolas en su lugar.

Y seguimos bailando… seguiremos bailando.

Por siempre.


End file.
